priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Todo/Image Gallery
Official Arts 861914690.jpg Chara06.png Wiki-background Pripara-New Character's.jpeg 10610879 1488625834724374 6822083736843204295 n.jpg GOODS-00004032.jpg GOODS-00004026.jpg pripara_Shion_Avex_Website.png|Shion from the Avex Website PriPara-ShionHD.png Shion Todo.png 10153987 517007985110199 6482199280670481838 n.jpg Pripara Shion Edit 180x180.png Screen Shot 2014-09-30 at 10.04.03 PM.png WuVEFJvUg5Y.jpg By idbSCMAA luE.jpg Pri-Para-Cyalume-Characters.jpg ShionAvex2.png Screen Shot 2014-10-25 at 8.39.32 AM.png Miracle-paradiseCDDVD.jpg|Shion (top left) as seen on the art for the Miracle☆Paradise CD+DVD special ShionAvex2-transparent.png 141114 4.jpg Pripara Shion Mathchy Edit 180x180.png In-Game Miracle Paradise.jpg No d&d code.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.44 PM.png 0501.gif New Cyalume Coords.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 5.17.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 5.18.27 PM.png Baby-Monster2.png Baby-Monster3.png Baby-Monster4.png Baby-Monster1.png Brand-Ad.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.58.01 PM.png DressingPafe-Change!MyWorld.png DressingPafe-Unknown.png DPSCoord-Cropped.png Dressing-Pafe-Cyalume.png Screen Shot 2014-10-31 at 9.20.19 AM.png Avex-CoordPS7.png Avex-CoordPS8.png OP and ED Screenshots Opening 1: Make It Prad5-01-04 HQ.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-20 at 1.20.03 PM.png Opening 2: Miracle ☆ Paradise Bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-09-768.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 06.jpg Prad5-op229.jpg Prad5-op227.jpg Prad5-op224.jpg Hm...png MP V2.png Ending 2: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ Prad5-14141.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 13 PP13Shion.png Episode 14 Pripara-Episode 14 Preview Screen Shot 03.jpg Pripara-Episode 14 Preview Screen Shot 01.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 10.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 09.jpg B2B2014-09-27-13h27m37s253.png B2B2014-09-27-13h28m35s57.png 4DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 5DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 9DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 23DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 30DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 32DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 39PriPara プリパラ Dressing Pafe「No D D code」 YouTube.png 20DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 19DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 18DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 14DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 13DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 10DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 6DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 22DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 5Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 3Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 2Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png Fortune party.png PP14shionticket.png PP14ShionCatch2.png PP14shion.png PP14enter.png PP14eh.png PP14coord.png 18Ep-14.png 12Ep-14.png 15Ep-14.png|Shion surprised by how loud Laala's voice is. PP14shioncatch1.png Prad5-1410.jpg Prad5-1409.jpg Prad5-1405.jpg Prad5-1404.jpg Prad5-14-shion-sitting-full-stolen-from-a-thread.png Prad5-14-shion-room.jpg Prad5-14-shion-clothes.jpg Prad5-1460.jpg Dressing-Pafe-NoD&Dcode.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&DCode2.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&Dcode3.png Prad5-1427.jpg Prad5-1426.jpg Prad5-1425.jpg Prad5-1423.jpg Prad5-1424.jpg Prad5-1422.jpg Prad5-1421.jpg Prad5-1420.jpg Prad5-1417.jpg Prad5-1415.jpg Prad5-1414.jpg Prad5-1456.jpg Prad5-1455.jpg Prad5-1453.jpg Prad5-1451.jpg Prad5-1450.jpg Prad5-1447.jpg Prad5-1446.jpg Prad5-1445.jpg Prad5-1444.jpg Prad5-1431.jpg Prad5-1430.jpg Prad5-1429.jpg Prad5-shion-smile.jpg Prad5-14031.jpg Prad5-1469.jpg Prad5-1433.jpg Prad5-14140.jpg Prad5-14136.jpg Prad5-14134.jpg Prad5-1481.jpg Prad5-1476.jpg Prad5-1472.jpg Prad5-1471.jpg Prad5-1468.jpg Prad5-1467.jpg Prad5-1466.jpg Prad5-1465.jpg Prad5-1462.jpg Prad5-1461.jpg Episode 15 Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.28.23 am.png Prad5-14142.jpg PriPara - 15 110 15.png PriPara - 15 110 11.png PriPara - 15 110 10.png PriPara - 15 110 07.png PriPara - 15 110 04.png PriPara - 15 110 03.png PriPara - 15 110 02.png PriPara - 15 110 01.png Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.35.08 am.png PriPara - 15 110 40.png PriPara - 15 110 39.png PriPara - 15 110 38.png PriPara - 15 110 37.png PriPara - 15 110 36.png PriPara - 15 110 32.png PriPara - 15 110 30.png PriPara - 15 110 27.png PriPara - 15 110 26.png PriPara - 15 110 25.png PriPara - 15 110 23.png PriPara - 15 110 20.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&DCode5.png Episode 16 PriPara - 16 118 12.png PriPara - 16 118 13.png PriPara - 16 118 17.png PriPara - 16 118 20.png Episode 17 PriPara - 17 125 36.png PriPara - 17 125 35.png PriPara - 17 125 34.png Episode 18 PriPara - PV18 111 06.png PriPara - 18 110 70.png PriPara - 18 110 68.png PriPara - 18 110 66.png PriPara - 18 110 63.png PriPara - 18 110 59.png PriPara - 18 110 57.png PriPara - 18 110 55.png PriPara - 18 110 53.png PriPara - 18 110 52.png PriPara - 18 110 51.png PriPara - 18 110 49.png PriPara - 18 110 44.png PriPara - 18 110 42.png PriPara - 18 110 41.png PriPara - 18 110 39.png PriPara - 18 110 38.png PriPara - 18 110 37.png PriPara - 18 110 34.png PriPara - 18 110 33.png PriPara - 18 110 32.png PriPara - 18 110 25.png PriPara - 18 110 24.png PriPara - 18 110 15.png PriPara - 18 110 10.png PriPara - 18 110 04.png PriPara - 18 110 07.png PriPara - 18 110 03.png prad5-1810.jpg prad5-1849.jpg prad5-1863.jpg prad5-1892.jpg prad5-1831.jpg Episode 19 Episode 20 PriPara! - 20 115 18.png PriPara! - 20 115 08.png PriPara! - 20 115 07.png Episode 21 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.16.06.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Anime Category:Screenshots Category:Official Artworks